tranformrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus Vanghna Uller Fantonia
Magnus Vanghna Uller Fantonia is a fictional character from the anime series Tranform Revolution. He is one of the primary antagonists of the 2 arc and is briefly seen as an antagonist of the first arc. He seems to be very hostile towards human including his mother and sister who he seemed to be very shocked to see were still alive. Appearance He looks the part of an average everyday student, as he’s seen wearing a school uniform when not in his Scatter stage. He has short black hair compared to his father’s who has long silver hair. He sometimes wears black gloves with the knuckles cut out. In his scatter mode he resembles a purple monster with twin scythes that are extremely sharp. His hair also grows down to his lower back he also loses most of his clothes in exchange for a long loin clothe. He loses his pupils which his eyes now become pitch white. Personality His personality is that of a sociopath from the words of Lilith, he has no concern for his followers and commonly gets into arguments with his own superiors, including his father. He dislikes strategic battles, and or tactics, being he prefers head on battles with powerful. In his scatter mode he becomes a beast without mercy of concern for his own body calling his own body weak and pathetic. History Much of his history is reveled in the novel “Tales of a Gunslinger”. He grew up in a small village with his family, where he learned to fight using his signature scythe. He is noted arguing with his younger sister Saku and being a bit of a mama’s boy. Before he is properly introduced Leester insinuates his son is weak minded, calling him a well endowed boy at heart. Throughout the novel he pops up to help his father on his journey to Opiala, he is last seen by his father in the novel being stabbed by Devil Dasher Helios Innuendo, who was later killed by his father in the final battle. During the end of the novel he appears to have died in his father’s arms. Synopsis Devil Dasher Helios Arc He is shown for a brief time, only having a single battle during the arc with Johnny one which he won without much effort, but due to a mysterious man’s interference he was unable to deliver a final blow. He is not shown anymore during the arc and same goes for the manga. Battle of Byrium Arc He is first shown inside the moving fortress “Invasion” in which he is first shown arguing with Lilith, a fellow member of his group who was put under command of the ship by Leester. He is next shown appearing to Johnny and the group, but is blown away by a member of the Nither. Who was later reveled to be his mother. He battles Johnny while arguing with his mother and over his choices of losing his humanity for power and with Johnny who calls his human which he takes as an insult. As the battle continues he is shown to be slowly losing the battle he is then stabbed by Johnny who before delivering his final blow is stopped by his mother. He is then shown to have escaped the ship with Lilith and the others. He is then next shown being scolded by his father, after his father calls him human he attacks his father who then reopens the wound Johnny gave him. He is then told he will not fight Johnny again which he seems to accept. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Although Chesterpark is young he is very powerful due to his Devil Dasher Helios transformation. He is now more powerful than most humans in the series and world. He can easily overwhelm most enemies without transforming. Enhanced Stralium & Magic: His powers don't consist of much magic control, they are feeble to say the least but due to his level of magic it is considered high leveled. His Stralium control is even worst than the magic, as he is shown most of his fights meerly excerting massive amounts of stralium to overwhelm his opponents. Enhanced Speed: Chesterpark is very fast being able to keep up with his father and Johnny in his human state. He can also beat both of them in races. It's been stated he depends on Speed and strength to win all of his fights since he hates tactics and strategy. Enhanced Scythe Ability: '''Chesterpark in hand to hand combat is nowhere nearly as formitable as him with his twin scythes. With these he becomes as stated by XF he is nearly unbeatable. He is highly skilled and very fast when combining both his speed and ability with his scythes. '''Scatter Mode: This stage is not more or less similar to Johnny's War Trigger, being his body fully transforms, it is however more similar to a Devil Dasher Helios stage transformation. Chesterpark is turned into a monster with pure black skin with a high density of purple. He wields two twin scythes which as of the Tales of A Gunslinger they are his signature weapons.